


best birthday yet?

by 2parked



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, It was just bcs 2park is dense as ever, It's Jihoon's Birthday!, M/M, but srsly 2parkists ;((, i miss 2park, i'm disappointed why didn't anyone water the 2park tag on nae sarang hoonie's bday?, slight angst, that was a long ass tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parked/pseuds/2parked
Summary: Park Jihoon celebrates his birthday, but it isn’t as happy as it used to be back when Wanna One was formed, and even before that.Luckily, one person trips and gets icing on his face, and that’s all it takes to make his day better.





	best birthday yet?

**Author's Note:**

> why is the 2park tag so dry :(((( i'm running out of fics to read, and it's jihoon's bday!!! someone pls write some more i miss 2park im hungry for 2park I'LL GIVE U MY KIDNEY
> 
> also this is unbeta-ed bcs this was an impulse i suddenly wrote just bcs i wanted to and ofcs it's the loml's bday!! so why not
> 
> also also the title sucks forgive me again this was rUSHED

 

_“Coward.”_

Jihoon hisses at his phone, as if it wasn’t an inanimate object that couldn’t hear him and his rants. “Why don’t you just say and greet my name? You fucking tease. Singing happy birthday and shit but can’t even say the name of your _bestfriend_ out loud, for Pete’s sake.”

With a huff, Jihoon throws his phone beside him on the bed. He just finished listening (or re-listening. For the fourth time. Maybe fifth – he’s lost on counting, really) Woojin’s audio VLive last night. That idiot had the nerve to sing the conventional Happy Birthday song, but of course, made no mention of who it was for. Park Woojin sucks like that.

Exhausted with today’s schedule despite of what’s supposed to be his celebration, Jihoon had a mini one for himself with the instant food he hoarded from the nearby mini mart and hid in the comforting confines of his dorm room. The fans were absolutely amazing, of course, giving him everything he could ever ask for and more. He was happy, really, but he can’t deny the hollow-ish feeling deep inside his heart. He misses his members – _ex-_ members, dearly. He can still remember the shit they pulled on him last year, having him sulk for a whole day when he thought they didn’t care, only to come home to a festive dorm that was more of a _real_ home than a temporary residence because of his ever loving hyungs and dongsaengs.

He misses them so much. Especially _him_. And all that idiot could do was subtly greet him through a freaking VLive when he could’ve called or even shot up a one-liner text. Really, was it too tough for him to send a ‘happy birthday’?

He sighs once more, this time, dejectedly. His eyes wander all over the room out of boredom, eating chips absentmindedly and taking a sip or two from his can of beer from time to time. A very bright pink object catches his eyes, and he scrunches up his nose. He can’t believe he still kept that stupid pink sausage plushie that does no good except remind him of what they are. Or better yet, what they _used to be._

Jihoon gives up from trying to drown his sorrow with food, and gets up and out of his dorm room instead. It was nearing midnight, but he sneaks out of the building as quietly as he could anyway, going through his secret exit, and finds himself walking down the block right towards a local park. He sees a pair of swings and sits on one of it, gently kicking himself up and lets the swing go back and forth, embracing the nippy coldness of the night air.

He can’t help but be drowned in memories of Woojin again. The last two years of his birthday were particularly special, as he remembers how Woojin always manages to sneak in a cake for them to share in their shared bedroom, and how they have a little icing fight which Woojin wipes off of him anyways afterwards. (Jihoon secretly likes the way Woojin presses his thumb on his cheeks).

Jihoon understands that his bestfriend is busy, really, and his chest is swelling up with pride whenever he watches stages of his performances along with his co-members from AB6IX. Woojin has grown a lot from the very first day they met, when they were both just awkward and shy trainees with big dreams. Now they’ve achieved their dreams; previously, together, now, on different paths.

Maybe he was a lot more submerged in his thoughts, that he doesn’t notice a particular silhouette approaching his way. When he finally picks up on the crunch of footsteps on the asphalt road, his heart races. He tries not to assume, maybe it was just his manager having found out that he has sneaked out. But then, he hears that distinct huff kind of laughter that he could recognize anywhere.

“I’ve been looking all over for you. I actually tried to climb up your dorm room, but then I found this.” Jihoon finally looks up and meets the eyes of the boy he’s been longing to see the whole day. Woojin, grinning widely (that darn snaggletooth peeking out) with his dorm keys in his hand, jiggling it along with the sparrow key chain it holds.

A faint red dusts on Jihoon’s cheeks but he tries to act casually. “How do you know it’s mine?”

Woojin raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so you wouldn’t mind me throwing it away, then?”

“Hey!” Jihoon shoots up from his seat, and pulls out the grumpiest pout he could. This made Woojin laugh, shaking his head as he tries to go over to his pouting bestfriend.

Along the way, Woojin clumsily steps on his own shoelace, toppling down with the box he was holding that Jihoon had just only noticed, and lands down the ground with his face flat on the cake that was inside that very box. Jihoon froze, looking down at the current state of his bestfriend, and tries his best to rein in his laughter.

Woojin slowly looks up with a groan, face filled with pink icing, and Jihoon loses it. He doubles over in laughter, going even redder at how hard he is laughing at his mess of a friend. Woojin only gives him the stink eye, slowly getting himself up and Jihoon tries to help mid-way, offering his hand.

“Oh god, you really haven’t changed, did you?” Jihoon’s laughter dies down to a wicked grin, and teasingly wipes his thumb over Woojin’s forehead to scoop up some of the icing. He licks his icing-filled thumb, still grinning at Woojin.

“And you’re still mean as ever.” Woojin scoffs, crossing his arms while he tries to lick some icing off his face as well. “Well, I guess I ruined your cake. Happy birthday, though!”

Jihoon’s mind winds back to the fact that Woojin was here, _breathing and standing_ , right in front of him. For sure this was not something he had only conjured in his head, and his bestfriend actually came here for him. He thought his bestfriend, the one who mattered to him the most, forgot about his special day but here he is: covered in icing and cute as ever.

Woojin’s eyes gauged out as Jihoon’s ones starts to water. The younger comes closer, cupping the cheeks of the older as he tries to swipe away some of his tears. “Hey, why are you crying? Fuck, I’m so sorry I ruined your cake! I can go rush and get a new-”

“Don’t move!” Jihoon suddenly declares as Woojin was about to turn his back and run off to somewhere. Before starting a debate within himself, he immediately crashes right into Woojin’s chest and arms, wrapping his own arms around the younger as tight as he could. Woojin is here. He didn’t forget. He came for him, and with a fucking cake like he used to.

Woojin slowly takes in the situation and nods softly, gently returning the hug as his arms wound around Jihoon’s small waist. The taller nuzzles his face on the crook of Jihoon’s neck, taking in the homely scent of the person he missed the most. He voices this out with the simple words, “I missed you, Hoonie.”

“I thought you’d never come.” Jihoon admits, his voice cracked from his little tear feast. “I thought you forgot.”

Woojin faces him again, sighs, and flicks him on the forehead. “Aish- how could I even forget? Of course, I wouldn’t miss the special day of my one and only, nae sarang Hoonie!”

Jihoon’s heart skips a beat like what’s it’s supposed to _not_ do. He can’t help but feel like this whenever Woojin so much as breathes in his space. It doesn’t matter whatever Woojin was doing, Woojin’s presence is enough to steal his heart over and over again.

Despite the sudden clench of his heart, Jihoon tries to play along casually. “Well, I mean, you’re the type who forgets his own birthday. So who knows?” He adds in a shrug for more effect.

Woojin laughs lightly at this, scooping up some icing on his cheek and wiping it on the tip of Jihoon’s nose. Before Jihoon could protest, Woojin licks it up himself from Jihoon’s very own nose, and it took all of the older’s will power not to crumble as his legs start to melt into jelly. “You’re still a cutie, aren’t you?”

Jihoon was at lost for words. Whatever game Woojin is trying to pull on him, he wasn’t interested in it. His heart was too fragile for this, it already broke enough from having to separate and being the receiving end of cold texts and, eventually, unreplied ones. He can’t just let Woojin saunter into his heart like nothing happened.

“What are you doing? Stop it.” Jihoon tries his best to lessen the bite on his voice, but he sees the flash of hurt appear on Woojin’s eyes nonetheless. He almost gives in and says sorry, but despite of his one-sided love for the boy in front of him, he has to leave some respect for himself.

“I-I’m sorry.” Woojin mumbles after a few beats of silence, suddenly acting and sounding so vulnerable and… scared. _Why was Woojin scared?_ Was it too much, what he said?

Jihoon doesn’t want to spoil this evening, so he puts up a bright grin. “Since you’ve gracefully destroyed the cake, why don’t we head back to my dorm and eat some of the instant food I have?”

Something flickers inside Woojin’s eyes again, but it quickly disappeared before Jihoon can even decipher it. Now, Woojin mirrors his grin and starts to walk ahead. “Let’s go then, slow poke!”

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon didn’t meant to, but there is now an awkward atmosphere between the both of them as they blow on their ramens and chew their noodles.

Maybe Woojin was just being playfully cuddly like he always is to him, but Jihoon ruined it by being too harsh. It was 11:54, six minutes before his birthday ends, and what’s supposed to be happy will end up being a sad one instead all because of his stupid choice of words.

As soon as Jihoon finishes his cup of noodles, he musters up enough courage to let the words of apology stumble out from his lips. “I’m sorry, Woojinie. I didn’t mean to be so harsh.”

Woojin slurps the last of his noodles, placing the cup aside as his eyes still refuse to meet Jihoon’s. “No, it’s okay. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn’t have been too, uh, touchy.”

“Look,” Jihoon starts, trying to be as calm as possible despite the abnormal beating pattern of his heart. “I was just somehow… overwhelmed. It’s been long since we last saw each other, yet you act as if not a day has passed by.”

“Aren’t the best of friends supposed to act like that?” Woojin finally meets his gaze, wearing a tiny frown on his lips. “Plus, I really missed you. You know I would’ve reached out to you if I could, right?”

Jihoon feels a little bit guilty but still shakes his head like the brat he is. “Of course. I mean, it was totally okay that you didn’t send a message of congratulation or something on my debut, like how your other members _did_.”

This time, it was Woojin’s turn to look guilty. “I-I was actually planning to. But you know there was a filming for Legend of-”

Jihoon sighs his hundredth sigh of the day. “Forget it. I don’t want this day to end on a bad note.”

“Jihoon, listen.”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Jihoon-”

“I said forget it!”

Another flash of hurt appears on Woojin’s eyes, but Jihoon couldn’t calm himself down. It’s like the happiness he felt upon seeing the younger after months of little to no interaction shifted into what he truly feels – sad, angry, disappointed. Frustrated at what they become of, despite their promises of keeping in touch and being friends forever.

Woojin sighs as well, running down his palm on his face. He looks back at Jihoon, but there was a noticeable change of emotion on his expression. Jihoon can totally see determination, but he doesn’t know why Woojin suddenly feels determined about something.

Before Jihoon could ask, Woojin closes the distance and crashes his lips onto Jihoon’s chapped but incredibly soft ones. Jihoon blinks once. Twice. Thrice. Woojin is still kissing him, and before he could think better of it, he wraps his arms around the younger’s neck and responds to the kiss with all of the pent up love and frustration he’s been hiding ever since they got teamed up on Get Ugly.

The two of them kept kissing until they were both out of breath, and Jihoon finds himself underneath Woojin with his back on his bed. They pant, and Jihoon can’t help but notice that even their breaths were in sync. When Jihoon finally regains his thoughts and composure, his eyes widens at the realization. “What was that for?”

Woojin was beet red now, but didn’t make a move to get away from being on top of him. “You know I’m bad at words. Hopefully you understand now.”

Understand? Heck, Jihoon’s mind is nothing but a whirlwind of emotions after that literally breathtaking kiss.

“I need words, Woojin. I need you to say it directly to me.” Jihoon almost pleads, keeping his arms locked around Woojin’s broad shoulders.

Woojin cutely bites his bottom lip, then nods after he’s collected whatever courage he can muster. “I like you, Park Jihoon. I’ve never told you, and I’ve regretted that from the very day I’ve last seen you when our group was together. I tried to convince myself that my feelings for you weren’t real, that it was just my intense love for you as a friend. But it didn’t work, did it? Instead, I became a jerk who couldn’t properly hold a communication with you even through text or call because I was afraid I would suddenly blurt out and say how much I’ve liked you throughout these years. Heck, like is an understatement. I love you, Park Jihoon. I’m fucking in love with you.”

Jihoon blinks once. Twice. Thrice. Woojin is still above him, blushing to the reddest red he’s ever seen in his life, and Jihoon’s lips tug upwards into the biggest smile he has ever offered. At lost for words, Jihoon pulls down Woojin again for another kiss, this time, it was short yet sweet, soft and gentle.

“I’m guessing you like me too?” Woojin asks cheekily, smirking at him.

“Congratulations, you finally made use of your one remaining brain cell!” Jihoon sarcastically throws, rolling his eyes at the younger. “Also, that’s an understatement. I’m fucking in love with you as well, Park Woojin.”

Woojin clucks his tongue. “Now I understand why Daehwi always calls us stupid and dense.”

“With how we’ve dance around each other all these years, acting like we’re together but denying it through words, then cutting off communication as if it’s the best solution? Yes, we’re indeed stupid and dense.” Jihoon steals another peck, because heck, _he can._ He can and he absolutely would.

The younger chuckles, looking up all of a sudden and beams brightly. “Oh, would you look at that! It just turned 12. Does it mean that we ended you birthday on a good note?”

“The best note. The best birthday ever.” Jihoon smiles ear-to-ear like a child, because fuck, he can’t help it. He’s so in love with Park Woojin and now, he finds out that the love wasn’t one-sided at all.

“Best birthday _yet._ ” Woojin adds cheekily. “Boyfriend. We’re now boyfriends, right?”

Jihoon pretends to ponder over it. “Hmm, as long as you don’t flirt with Woong hyung anymore.”

Woojin gasps. “I wasn’t flirting with him!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes again like it was a second nature to him due to Park Woojin and his usual antics. “Whatever you say, Lesser Park.”

“I like being called boyfriend better.” Woojin pouts, and Jihoon can’t help but steal another peck on his lips. “Wow, you’re really enjoying with the kisses, aren’t you?”

“Wasn’t this your gift?” Jihoon wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

“Well, I guess I am your gift.” Woojin leans down to steal a peck as well, but lingers longer than Jihoon did. “Happy birthday, boyfriend. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jihoon smiles, his heart overflowing with happiness. “Lesser P- I mean, boyfriend.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i miss 2park i wont stop saying this ;(( these small interactions are giving me hope tho hopefully by some miracle 2park goes to hawaii together or i'll burn down korea jk. leave kudos if u like this short fic and help water the 2park tag bcs im thirsty!!


End file.
